


Ocean

by MiaMiMia



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia
Summary: i dont want to edit tagsyeah----------------------





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 标题 Ocean
> 
> 作者 MiaMiMia
> 
> CP Theseus Scamander/Newt Scamander 
> 
> 分级 暂PG-13
> 
> 警告 校园AU 现代普通人AU 年龄操作 Theseus比Newt大3岁
> 
> 作者的话 之前在等阿卡丽和寡妇的粮食的时候（虽然现在还没有等到）  
> 将SKAM扒拉出来再看了一遍，看了德国版的我再次为爱情流泪（x  
> 有些借鉴了SKAM SE03的情节，但是又不全是，所以大概充数为校园AU吧（）  
> 我快要Final了我好绝望（躺平）我不想挂科不想重修xx  
> Candy的话明后两天内更新，这篇我感觉很短，应该很快就能写完（梦话

Chapter-1

Newt希望自己只是看错人了。

现在刚开学不久，夏秋交替给早上十点仍旧带来不少冷意，阳光依旧是暖和的，只是少了点骄纵和肆意，变得清爽了许多。他穿着一件宽松的大衣坐在学校走廊外的栅栏上，有一搭没一搭的听着Jacob和Queenie聊着今天新上市的糕点。Tina在旁边抱着一本厚重的专业书正在读着，吹来的风拨乱了她每早都梳理的整整齐齐的头发。

他顺着Tina的发根向上望去，眼神沿着白色的石头还有冷色的栅栏攀爬着，能看到四年级的学生围聚在一块。他们大多眼神轻佻的打量着新入学的新生们，谈笑着他们的身材还有颜值，互相打赌着什么时候能把到其中谈论的焦点对象。距离他们这稍许有些诡异的四人组不远的地方，别的新生正在压抑住自己内心的激动聊着，用眼神时不时偷偷飘向学校的中心人物，每个人都躁动不安。

距离上课还有大半个小时，Newt眯着眼睛，他的眼神没有目的的散步，想要从形色男女的身上找到什么特殊的光彩点。他突然好像注意到了什么，熟悉的感觉再一次笼罩了他，伴随而来的还有一种名为愧疚的羞耻感，这让他感觉到一阵恶心，下意识的垂下眼睑嫌恶的盯着自己的手看。

不太可能，他不断地自我安慰道，用手指飞快的解开了自己手机的屏保密码随即再次掐黑了屏幕。烦躁不断地腾升催促着他，不知道是否是自己的多虑，他抬眼朝着人群里望了一眼。

映入眼帘的是两个人。走在最左边的高中学生会里的学习部长，Newt都快听腻身边的女生们小声尖叫着他的名字，也都快听腻了男生们见到他的时候推搡打闹，他们都想要博得这位性传说是冷淡出名的先生的注意力。

这个人是Percival Graves，就和Newt住在一个街区，他去大街上倒垃圾有很大的概率可以遇到Graves，因为他喜欢晚上一个人绕着街区跑跑步；偶尔他们还会打个招呼。说实在话，就在这一来一往倒垃圾和打招呼之间，他们的关系其实维持着一种尴尬而又微妙的关系。

“你是新搬到这里的吧？”有天Newt倒垃圾的时候突然听到身后有人如此说道，突如其来的招呼让他差点被吓到直接栽到那个绿色的垃圾桶里面。的确，Newt并不是美国的本地公民，他那漂亮的英式口音已经足够说明这一切。

他是因为家里发生了某些事情才会想到一个人来到美国读书，从高二一直读到现在。中途从来没有回过英国，除非一些必要的证件问题之外，他现在已经较好的融入到美国生活了。现在他和他的好友Jacob合租一套房子，Jacob在高中的时候通过课外实践拿到了一笔赞助开了一家面包店，而他自己时不时会去市区的宠物店里打工，或者是在某些生物杂志上发表些文章。总的来说，生活还勉勉强强的过得去。

第一天认识的晚上，他们就随便聊了点，那个时候Newt还不知道Graves和自己会是同一所大学。在开学典礼上看到他作为优秀生的代表发表演说的时候，Newt还是觉得蛮不可思议的，因为，他不好告诉别人他早就以为Graves已经是一个工作人士了。虽然说也快了。

在Graves的身边永远都不缺人，有的时候是学生会里财务管理或者是活动策划的人，有的时候是社团里的人，不过更多的时候是他的追求者，嚷嚷的在旁边想上去却又不敢，最后在某个勇敢者上前的瞬间爆发出不小的起哄。简直就是变了相的求偶行动，每次看到这种颇为滑稽的场面，Newt在心里总是这么想到。

这次不一样了。Newt眯着眼望去，他每次半眯着眼睛盯着某个地方的时候，总会给人带来一种错觉，这个金松色头发的青年还没有睡醒。即便是真的没有睡醒，这次当Newt看到他身边的人的时候愣是硬生生的吓醒，甚至有点清醒过头了。

这个早晨走在Graves身边的是一个棕黑色头发的男子，带着一副稍微有些夸张的墨镜；上半身穿着灰色的毛衣，里面有一件过长的白色衬衫，从毛衣里露出了衣角，一条显腿的八分裤还有一双球鞋。这些搭配可以说是烂大街，但是却在这个人的身上绽放出了不一样的光彩。这个区域的人都不约而同的望着这副陌生面孔，不光是他和Graves的关系很紧密，更重要的是他散发出来的气质以及自带的气场。

连Tina也难得抬起脑袋看着这两个有点莫名出现在休息处的人，因为现在一般都是他们开会策划的时间。而Queenie反应可能更为激烈一点，她的脸因为兴奋而通红，不断地嘟囔着什么。Newt都不用去想，他都能猜到她在计划着如何让这两个人加入到她的社团下面。棕黑发的那人一手插着兜，时不时跟Graves聊着什么；不知道Graves回复了他什么，他笑了起来。

熟悉的人但是陌生的场景。

糟糕。Newt心里只能这么说，似乎是注意到了他的视线，他转过头朝着Newt的方向望去。不知道在那个偏头的刹那两人的眼神是否真的有接触到，Newt也不知道是不是自己再一次多疑了，他现在就像是一只第一次从阴沟里爬出来的老鼠赶忙将脑袋偏了过去。Jacob扭头注意到Newt的异样，因为这位青年捏着身下台阶的手都要发白了，“嘿，Newt，你还好吗？有哪里感觉不舒服吗？”

闻言，Tina疑惑的偏头望着Newt，只看到Newt的脸有些发白，他还要假装着自己什么事情都没有，僵硬地耸了耸肩膀，眼睛眨动的频率有些偏快，“噢，没有什么。就是想到了一些事情……”他说这句话的时候用眼神偷偷的望着刚刚两人出现的地方，发现那里早就不见了他们的身影，只剩下一群咋舌的人在谈论着。一种莫名的解脱还有淡然的惆怅感代替了紧张以及不安，惊讶的发现自己也因为这件事而口舌干燥，手上也沾上了青草被揉碎的汁液，墨绿色的液体恶心而又粘稠。

“你该不会是喜欢上了刚刚Graves先生旁边的人了吧？”Queenie咧开嘴笑到。“我听说最近学校有对外的交流，似乎是跟什么，英国什么大学有个项目合作交换来着。然后就会有不少帅哥美女来到我们学校读一年，时间比较短。但是当然啦，我还是相信所谓的一见钟情的力量的。加把劲，说不定……”

这个女孩就是这样的，Tina本来想笑着摇摇头赶忙点破自己妹妹脑内的粉红色泡泡，但是Queenie自己就赶忙补上了一句，“无意冒犯，Newt。”的确，今天的Newt有些不寻常，日常他都是随便Queenie怎么说，不过现在，他听完Queenie的话之后都从台阶上跳了下来，将自己的书整理到了怀里，仓促的只留下一句我去喝个咖啡人就匆匆的离开了现场，他走的很急，甚至在下石头阶梯的时候还小小的踉跄了一下。

“今天他的确有点奇怪。”Jacob如此说道，Queenie推了他一把之后，大梦初醒一般的他赶忙跟上了Newt的脚步。

“所以，他到底还做了什么？”Tina抿了一口刚刚磨好的咖啡问道，这杯咖啡散发出来的杏仁香气暂时缓解了Tina的忧愁。他们现在三人秘密聚集在Jacob的咖啡厅里。Jacob并不知道这两姐妹到底在搞什么鬼，一般他们聚会都是四个人一起相聚于此，可是刚刚Queenie却严肃的警告Jacob不要通知他的室友Newt。果然，开门见山依旧是关于Newt的事情。

“就，去喝了个咖啡啊？然后上课之后，他就去宠物店了。”Jacob咬了一口黄桃丹麦酥，并不知道这两个异常冷静以及沉默的姐妹葫芦里卖什么药，本来这次突然的咖啡厅聚会也没有办法通知到Newt，因为恰好这个时机还是在Newt上班的时候；他压根就没有任何的空闲时间来到宠物店开外两个街区的咖啡厅里跟他们闲聊一些有的没的，更不用说这次聚会的主题目的还是他本人。变相的来说，要是Newt来了，可能就是一场变了味的鸿门宴。

“Jacob——”Queenie拉长了声音，她在用自己的方式警告着自己的男朋友，他肯定有什么还没有告诉她们两个，因为他的额头上都渗出了不少的汗珠。

“好吧好吧，”Jacob拿起一旁的水果茶小声嘟哝了一句对不起bro，喝了一口将嘴里还没来得及咀嚼充分的东西吞了下去，“他买了杯咖啡之后，就头也不回的朝着公告栏。但是那里能看到什么，不过就是一些社团招新的海报，大大小小的贴满了。后面他好像是在学校网页不知怎么就找到了一份文件，再后来我也不知道干啥了。反正那个时候差不多去上课了，我和他又不是一个专业的，后面他就走了。对了，他连离开招呼都没跟我打。”

“看来关键的还是那份文件，还有那个新面孔。”Tina从包里拿出了自己的电脑，今早的事情让他们知道了事态的不对劲，而Queenie和Jacob很自觉地就拉着椅子坐到了她的旁边；熟练地敲开了学校的网页之后，在密密麻麻的标题里他们都不知道Newt到底是看到了什么该死的文件。

“学生会负责设计和宣传人是怎么回事？”Queenie不满的嘟哝道，“这个排版到底是哪个傻子做的，看得我眼睛都要瞎掉了。我们要怎么找啊，没有任何关键字的搜索，他们的脑子是被特朗普给带走了吗？”

“我觉得是这个。蓝色浪潮虽然没有出现，但是放心，脑子不会那么容易被带走，Que。”Tina在第二页中部找到了一份文件，标题里已经包含了三个缩写的专有名词，仔细辨认了一下发现就是他们需要找的内容。点开之后看到了来自两个学校的公告，大概说的都是什么项目组成立是两个学校的什么什么荣誉之类的，无聊的对外公关。网页拉到最下面还有附带着一份表格还有一份文件。

“你确定是这个吗？Tina，为什么我怎么看都觉得点开是那些财政报告什么的垃圾东西，你知道的，他们最喜欢算这些东西了。”Jacob疑惑的说道，Tina耸了下肩膀，微皱的眉头并没有松开，“不清楚，我们看看不就知道了。”文件下载成功提醒声打断了三人的对话，摸着鼠标点到了文件，果然表格还是相关的财政报告，“老天，别告诉我那份文件其实是相关的流程啊，还是些什么没有任何实际用处的东西……”

Queenie的话还没有说完，等到文件打开之后他们三个人都瞪大了眼睛。第一张照片，映入眼帘的就是合作学校的学生代表，也就是今天早上他们在休息时间在外见到的在Graves旁边的人。即便是今早戴上了墨镜但是他独特的气质还是能让这三个人一眼认出来，旁边的是相关学生的资料以及成绩，密密麻麻的都是曾经发布过的论文得了什么奖项，做出来了什么东西获得世界名人的评誉，成绩的综合评价点数让Tina这种优等生都感觉到咋舌，而且他相关的名师推荐信来源者还是现在难以求得一见的专业教授名人。

“这个家伙，真的是个变态吧……？”想了半天，Jacob才说出来这么一句话，果然，这个排版的确是要被挨骂的。Tina还在寻思着这位陌生面孔的名字什么时候会出现的刹那，她的手指都停滞了在半空中。他们看到那份白底的文档里清清楚楚的标明这位棕黑色头发的男子名字叫做“Theseus Scamander”——他们难免的不会不想到今天见到这位Theseus Scamander举止变得十分诡异的Newt Scamander。

他们对这位来自大西洋对岸的朋友其实了解并不算是特别的深，Tina一直觉得在Newt那双波澜不惊的眼睛之下荡漾着别人所不知道的深渊，他的眼神里夹杂着忧郁踌躇开外的痛楚以及挣扎，他像是在救赎着什么可却又在毁灭着什么。

Scamander这个姓氏似乎并不常见，之前他们并没有太在意，因为你知道的，移民发展而成的国家里拥有太多奇奇怪怪的姓氏。现在他们随便Google了一下发现居然是英国某个家族的姓氏，同时还是世界跨国际比较有名集团的背后家族，这个还真的是这三个美国人之前没有想到的地方。

因为强大的好奇心，他们Google了下“Newt Scamander”，令人失望的是都是现在近期的消息，照片还有网页都是Newt发表的相关论文以及参加的官方活动的照片。再次Google了一下“Theseus Scamander”，虽然做好了充足的心理准备，但是铺天盖地的全都是关于这位优秀男子的报道新闻以及相关的论文消息还是令三人发出了羡慕的叹息，即便是图片那一栏里也都是官方摄影或者是别人私下偷拍的，关于Theseus的照片。

他们难以在这些报道里找到和Newt相关的讯息，反而倒是找到了不少有关Theseus绯闻女友的消息，嘿，谁现在有空担心这个。然而等到Tina点到网页第二页依然没有任何结果，甚至想要关掉网页的时候，Jacob撑在Tina椅子上的手一抖不小心撞到了Tina。

在Jacob的抱歉之中她发现自己刚刚不小心点到了一篇高中毕业典礼的Facebook帖子。这篇帖子的作者并不是Theseus本人但是并不重要，只要知道她是非常喜欢Theseus的，在这个帖子里她几乎是完全没有保留自己的爱慕之情大篇幅的描绘了当日和自己一起毕业的，隔壁班的Theseus。

好的，又是作为学生代表发言，Tina感觉到自己脑袋里紧绷着的神经就要被下一个“xx代表”给压垮了；“T-Tina！”突然之间Queenie捏住了她的肩膀，她涂着粉红色指甲油的手指率先指到了下面的一张图片上；乍一看这张照片跟普通的家庭在毕业典礼上的合照没有什么区别，但是Queenie的手指却点在Theseus怀里人的面部之上。

慢慢的挪开手指，发现那个是初中刚刚毕业的Newt，在意料之中的青涩，瘦小的他几乎要被Theseus给整个人紧紧的圈融在怀里，正对着镜头腼腆的笑着；若是放大的话，还能隐隐的看到被柔乱头发之间红色的耳根，面部上的雀斑身边沾染上名为害羞的粉红。在他一旁的Theseus是两只手圈着Newt，似乎生怕下一秒怀内的人会冲出去或者是消失一般，他贴在Newt面部的不远处正在灿烂的笑着，在一旁应该就是两人的父母，跟普通的家庭并没有太大的区别。

按照这张照片下面这位原作者的编写的话，Newt的确是认识这位Theseus的，并且可以说是关系十分的密切，推算一下年龄和辈分的关系，准确的来说，他们应该是兄弟之间的关系，如果更为密切一点的话可以说是亲兄弟。但是，怎么说都没有办法解释今天Newt见到Theseus一副见了鬼的模样，并且可以算是落荒而逃，刚刚听Jacob说他好像还看到Newt一拳打在了树上。

他们之间是有什么家庭之间的纠纷或者是瓜葛吗？Queenie微皱起眉头小声嘟哝了一句，“该不会是因为家庭家产分配的原因让两人关系决裂了吧？”得到的回应就是Jacob的小声惊呼以及Tina嘴角的抽动，好的，他们并不排除这个可能。

Newt是在高二转到当地私立的高中，在这里他认识了Jacob，还有Tina以及Queenie。当时学校里的大家都不太待见这名从英国来读书的青年，他不像是别的男孩那般在高中的时候喜欢泡妞以及混吧；他更多的时候是在户外，当时在他暂住的家庭后花园就是郊区的森林，Jacob曾经看到过他救助过路边被撞伤的鹿。他似乎更加喜欢自然和真实，而不是所谓的学历或者是权力金钱，当时Tina还是在志愿者社团里正式的和这名成绩有些大幅度上下的校园神秘男子相遇。

回想一下，Newt的确很少谈论过自己的家庭，包括他的父母，更不用说他的家族。似乎这是一个禁地，没有人有权限能踏入这一块地区。每次他们说到感恩节亦或是圣诞节的时候，只能看到一个在旁边欲言又止，维持着苦笑的Newt；每当他们疑惑地询问Newt为何不回到英国跟父母家庭相见，Newt只会微皱着自己的眉头，抿了抿嘴吧最后说了那么一句，“有些不方便，唔，你知道的。”

这种给人足够遐想空间的话语再一次的在当下被三人无限的放大，一直没告诉Newt，Queenie还曾经用这个设定给自己写了篇小说逗着玩。而Theseus今天的出现再加上Newt的异常反应，连Tina都不得不怀疑起他们是不是真的和HBO播放里的家族争吵里那般搞得关系血腥不堪。

“我觉得，我们现在还是不要去问他比较好。”最后Tina一手撑着自己的脑袋说道，收起自己的电脑塞入了包里只感觉有些混乱，可以说，他们现在也没有搞明白为什么自己那么热衷于去刨根问底别人的家事，可能冥冥之中一直有个声音告诉她肯定有鬼。而她身旁的Jacob和Queenie明显思绪早就飞到了十万八千里开外了。

那已经过往的回忆，它又活过来了。它从焊死的门内幽幽的伸出了一只漆黑鬼魅的手，轻轻地敲了敲Newt的肩膀，像是贴心的梦魇告知这位青年自己还没有离开过，是的，它总是胆大妄为的出现在Newt的梦境里，边边角角之处都能有它的身影。

那些错综复杂的灰色枝条抓住了Newt所有的思绪以及所有的情感，他明明已经将这一天给忘得一干二净，可却又在Theseus的突然出现的瞬间死尸复活，并且更加的生机以及繁茂。如果当时自己没有说出口那句话，也没有做那些事情就好了。

他烦躁的将手中的文件给放在了桌面上，惹得旁边的搂着金毛的客人不由得侧眼忘了下这名兽医兼助。意识到了自己情绪过多的外露，他赶忙调整了自己的心态朝着那名客人抱歉的笑了下；拿出手机，打开少数几个社交APP，他早就注销了之前的账号，并且用新的手机号码给弄了私密的账号，Theseus的相关通讯方式都被他逃命一般的单方面拉黑了。

他不知道Theseus是怎么来到这里的，若是说巧合的话，他可真的是太倒霉了；他突然又想到了今天走在Theseus旁边的Graves，不知为何，那些过去的记忆带着一股酸涩的霉味回来了，咬住下嘴唇，他似乎好像对Grave有印象，不是来到这里才认识他的那种印象。

怀里的柴犬开始不安分的挣扎着，想要从他的怀里跑出去。Newt叹了口气，伸出手抚摸了一下柴犬，每次将那些毛顺着一个方向顺齐都会让他的内心稍微冷静一下，一根根毛发理顺之后柴犬发出了一声低叫享受着他的抚摸。Newt思考了一下还是将其放了下去，望着它转了几圈之后还是跑回到自己的脚边。

抬眼的刹那他看到了抽屉里的香烟，虽然从来都不吸烟，可是现在他却很想要给自己来上那么一根。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近考试周，更完这篇ocean，考完这两天然后我就要回国啦XD  
> 去妖都slo的bb可以找我玩哦XDD  
> 小料【亚伯拉罕】和【路易十四】放在了A5，买的时候先问一下摊主有没有哦XD  
> 因为不可描述的原因，不太敢直接放在桌面上直接贩卖的awwww  
> 这次每个都加印到30本？不要怕了啦awwww  
> 这一次的封面我终于印对了！！！夸我！！（凑不要脸

平躺在床上，Newt的眼睛扫视着天花板，思想已经完全放松的同时却没有感觉到任何一点解脱，他冷静的同时却忘记了自己要怎么思考。他甚至不知道自己以这个姿势保持了多久，周围安安静静，只有Niffler和Pickett互相打闹的窸窣声音；Jacob已经出去跟Queenie约会了，整个房子里现在只剩下他一个人；外面传来一声突兀的鸟啼，可是很快就匆匆被静谧给笼罩。

他翻了个身，将脸埋在臂弯里，喷洒出来的热气黏糊的粘在单衣上，疲倦感宛若潮水吞噬了他，这几天发生的所有一切打乱了原有的生活计划。他本是一个不喜欢给生活增添原没有的条框，喜欢自由和冒险的他从来就不喜欢被绑架在冷冰冰的电脑和键盘面前；Newt人生大概的轨迹就像是密林里还没被人践踏的小路一般，可是现在却三番五次地被Theseus给狠狠地做上了属于自己的标记，还他妈的是放火烧出来的。

真的是太过于巧合了，以至于让他感觉到这是有人在背后在暗暗操纵这一切。摸到了手旁的电子产品，顺手抄起来在蓝光屏幕上反射出自己的面庞，想都不用想他现在肯定一副憔悴疲劳过度的模样，有些发黄的面部已经深深地黑眼圈，在白天都被掩盖在不打理的头发以及黑框眼镜之下，不甚明显，现在却无限的以单色放大着。

他课程表安排的比较满，实验的繁琐以及苛刻让他感觉到有些手脚乏力，教授很好不过就是，有点关心过度了，他其实有点害怕的是教授的男朋友。一个曾经被学院开除的孩子现在居然就读美国顶尖的大学，还在规规矩矩的上课，这所有发生的一切都是以往还在伦敦的小Newt无法想象的。

我的天，我真的恨死办公桌还有所有的一切。Newt心里咒骂道，他撑起自己的身子，烦躁的将床上那些笔记本给一脚踢到了床底下，重物落地的声音让窝在床边，名为Niffler的短腿腊肠犬跳了起来。该死，等会还要去弯下身子将那些捡起来，Newt感觉到自己的太阳穴突突的跳动着。

暂时不去理会，他亮起了手机的屏幕，没有任何一条讯息，这很好，他心里默念道，现在的他就宛若一个做错了事情而高度紧张的孩子，有些风吹草动就能让他整个人高度提防起来。

无聊的刷了下为数不多的社交软件，给Jacob和Queenie的自拍给点了个赞，再随便刷了刷更像是陌生人的朋友列表，冷不丁的跳出了一个测验的界面；他知道这些该死的算法编程的测试，五花八门，内容形式几乎是涵盖了生活的任何一个角落。

无论是高中还是大学，他身边的同学都似乎非常喜欢玩这些虚假模拟的东西，或者是占卜星座什么的。还有甚者会去到学校占卜社团里测一测自己的爱情亦或是以后的事业。他记得那些女生尖叫道脸红，不可置信一遍又一遍反问那些穿着打扮故作神秘的家伙这些是否是真的；尤其是Queenie，她当时算出来跟Jacob的恋爱的坎坷结果就差点哭出来了，这所有的一切真的是让Newt记忆深刻。

在思绪飘到十万八千里之外的同时，他的手指居然鬼使神差的点开了那个链接界面，一个深紫色的背景板伴随着钢琴声出现在Newt的感官视野里，等到这名男青年看清楚上面的标题之后，Newt感觉最近自己真的中了邪，这是一个测验你是否是一个同性恋的测验。

老天，他感觉自己应该将这部手机狠狠地丢在一边跟那些笔记本躺在一起；不过，他抿住了自己的嘴，测验一下似乎也不会有多大的损失，并且这些东西的可信度一直都不高。墨菲定律曾不止一次告诉过Newt它的巨大魔力。Newt翻了个身，一个枕头垫在自己的胸前，开始认真面对着上面的选择题。

题目并不多，他很快就测验完了，等待着界面上的结果居然让他感觉到有些紧张；眨了下眼睛，结果已经出来了，在他的意料之内却又出乎了他的意料，上面那个跳跃着的小人旁边的文字清晰的告诉Newt，他只是有25%的同性恋倾向而已，简而言之就是一个有些思绪敏感的直男罢了。

Newt不知道自己是否应该去相信这个结果，上面红色的字体还标识着这个是专业权威的测验，随他吧，他眯起眼睛将页面给关闭了；我只是一个思绪情感较为敏感的人，看重身边所有感情而已，也仅此而已。将脑袋埋在已经被自己压到有稍许变形的枕头里，发出一声烦躁的低吟，如果，他盯着枕头上的条纹，如果四五年前他能知道这一点，是否现在的一切就不会发生呢？

不可避免的想到了Theseus，他的到来依旧是如此的光彩，在Newt的心中的某个刹那，他更像是骑着太阳车突然驾临的阿波罗，在成长途中每当阴霾笼罩在他身边的时候，他的哥哥总是会穿过层层阻碍来到他的身边。不过他的哥哥可能要比这位光明神更要灰暗一点，他身边没有女神的低唱，也没有金色琴弦的弹奏，棕黑色的头发以及深邃的眉角藏着不为人知的秘密。

在这个社区里，乃至整个美国，应该没有多少人知道Newt的全名，没有人会知道一个拥有腼腆笑容的男孩中间名居然是狩猎女神Artemis的名字。每次听到Tina谈论着古希腊神话——这是她专业必看的书籍，他都感觉到有种诡异的熟悉感来到身边。

他才不是那名贞洁的女神，Newt想到，他可要比她给无赖的多了，也要更加混乱的多了。他不会因为别人偷看自己洗澡而残忍的将其变成鹿，更不会去保护处女——比起保护处女他似乎更愿意去保护动物们；并且，他将脑袋贴在自己的枕头面上，柔软的触感似乎在抚慰他烦躁不安的心，并且他对自己的哥哥的感情似乎不是单纯兄弟之间才会拥有的情愫，有哪个弟弟会让自己的哥哥操干自己呢。

滚烫而又隐秘的场景翻滚着，吞噬着这位筋疲力尽的男孩，在外四五年他的确很思念远在大西洋彼岸的家，他不敢回去的原因其实很简单，因为他一直没有想好要怎么去面对自己的哥哥——甚至连圣诞祝福他都不敢发给他。越是逃避，有些事情反而会越为深刻，它们粗糙而又野蛮的挤开枷锁，热切的用冰冷却又柔软的手搂住你，在你的耳边一遍又一遍不厌其烦的低声吟唱着那些你所惧怕的事情，其实你不愿意承认这些却又是你最为热切滚烫的记忆。

他的哥哥，Theseus Scamander是Newt青春期里桃色梦境里的男主角，这是他难以启齿并且不敢正面处理的事情，青春期的他多次喘着粗气醒来，望着自己一塌糊涂的身下感觉到一阵烦躁以及羞愧。当年在伊甸园里面对着善恶果诱惑的亚当和夏娃应该也是如此，欲要去品尝那饱满多汁的禁果，却又怕自己被驱逐出美丽而又温暖的世界。他最终没有抵抗得住那吐着舌蕊的迷惑，只是轻轻地啃咬了一口，拥有高度腐蚀性的汁水已经将他的生活外在给侵蚀到不剩一点踪迹，那块果肉反而卡在喉咙正中央，吞不下去也吐不出来，不断的折磨着这名不懂世事的男孩。

即便是现在，他也没有任何的办法将那块果肉给处理掉，似乎它也永远不会腐烂，一直伴随到他步入坟墓。闭上眼睛，出现的就是Theseus的面庞，即便是多年未见，他依旧是如此的光彩，Newt心里想到，看看当时人们的眼神还有注意力，毫不掩饰的直接投射到比他大三岁的兄长身上。但是Newt似乎不知道的是，Theseus早就习惯了这些热切而又直接的眼神，挑逗而又不怀好意的暗示；乱花渐欲并未迷人眼，他总能在纷杂的色彩斑斓里一眼捕捉到属于他弟弟纯粹的眼神，躲避飘忽的瞬间却又会有獾的锐利。

他思念他的兄长，想让他狠狠地搂住自己，Theseus拥抱Newt的力度一直都很大，似乎要将他心爱的弟弟给搂入到自己的骨头里，好让这位不喜欢管教和规矩的男孩乖乖的跟在自己的身边；每次Theseus在他人的面前拥抱Newt，后者就会因为害羞而僵直身体，不知道该做些什么比较好，唯一快速反应过来的反而是他发烫发红的面部以及耳根。

Theseus的怀抱很温暖，他似乎还记得Theseus从身后搂住他的感觉，结实的胸膛贴在自己背后源源不断传来的热度以及安全感；他想要Theseus，这已经超出了所有的范围限制，他想要的不再仅仅是普通的，充满亲情亦或是关心的拥抱以及亲吻，Newt其实是一个贪婪的贱人，他自己自诩的，他得到了别人不能从Theseus身上得到的关爱，可是这远远不够，他感觉自己的内心就像是一个无尽的黑洞；他不懂得要怎么去索取更多的关爱来填满自己空缺一块的心脏，最后反而将自己给倒赔了进去。

Newt知道Theseus的手不会如此狠狠地扶住自己的腰肢，然后粗莽的将一条腿给搭在肩头，同时将另外一条腿引导缠绕在腰上，更好的露出那淫糜而又混乱的体下。此时他的阴茎早就因为Theseus的抚摸而硬的不行，直直的挺立在半空中，饱满粉红的顶端吐露着粘稠的液体。不知道Theseus是否会有恶趣味的趋向，是否会用修剪整齐的指甲瘙痒着Newt敏感的大腿内侧，使得后者身体轻微的颤抖着。

在他所有荒唐而又可笑的梦境里，Theseus似乎对草莓味的润滑剂情有独钟。Newt喜欢并且迷恋这些鲜红甜美的果实，在水珠的浸染之下散发着诱惑的美丽，一口咬下酸甜的汁水会涌出来刺激着麻木的舌苔；他还喜欢樱桃，暗红色的果实那圆润漂亮的弧度，他不知道为什么自己会喜欢这些色彩过于浓烈的果实，似乎这是一种病态的心情爱慕寄托。

润滑剂的味道很重，人工配制而成的草莓香气比起真实的味道还是差了许多，多了一种刻意装饰出来的性感以及妩媚；Theseus会担心Newt在性爱中受伤吗？也许会的，过多的液体湿哒哒的粘稠在空隙之处，还有不少顺着弧度淌在了床上，冰冷的半固化液体逐渐融化，闪烁着情欲的光芒，这些不均匀抹开的液体可以让Theseus的手指方便进出Newt的体内。

在梦里的Newt总是放的很开，每次欲尤未尽的醒来，他都会为自己骨头深处的淫乱而感到烦躁。不同于对外的所有一切，纯粹腼腆的笑容会变得无影无踪，那些因为害羞和紧张而做出来的小动作也被快感给冲击到溃散；他会主动扶稳Theseus的硬起然后摆动自己的腰肢，找准角度缓缓的坐下去，在此期间他兴许会有勇气抬眼看着Theseus，也许不会，在他的梦境里Theseus永远是看不清楚表情的，模糊朦胧的一片留足了想象的空白。也许只是他记不清楚了，但是这样也好，Newt不想知道过于真实的一切，这会让他分不清楚现实以及梦境乃至让他感觉到神经有些崩溃。

他不会按捺住自己的声音，明白怎么用手指和藏匿好的玩具给自己带来快感的Newt清楚的知道自己的呻吟会是一个什么声调，尤其是快速刺激敏感点的时候他压根是没办法咬紧自己的牙关，幸运的是和Jacob合租房子的隔音效果非常好，不然那些可以和色情影片主角攀比的叫唤就会如同脱缰的野马跑出房间开外。

Newt头疼的发现自己似乎过于的敏感，高潮的轻易来临总是让他感觉到太过于轻易；他曾怀疑过是否是自己的方式不对，跟着对着影片上的主人公一起用自慰棒操弄自己的后穴，并且有节奏的抚慰着自己的前端。但是影片里的人物才刚刚喘着粗气，流露出低吟的时候，他已经一手捂住自己的嘴巴，微微侧过自己的身体半蜷缩着，抽搐的后穴在排挤着胶体做成的闯入者，浊白的液体断续的射入在自己微热的手心中。

他快要淡忘Theseus的时候，后者再一次回到了Newt的世界里。他似乎比以前更加成熟以及稳重，Newt想到，他们也不不再是四五年前正处于荷尔蒙缠绕的时期的孩子了，但是不可否认的是，无论Theseus变得什么样子，依然非常吸引Newt。他像是一只不顾一切的蛾子，也不知道从什么时候开始已经奋不顾身的挥舞翅膀，想要一头栽入那团璀璨而又来势凶猛的背德火焰里。

Theseus的粗大在他的体内进出着，在桃色幻想里的Theseus从来不亲吻Newt，他会带有虔诚性质的在Newt全身上下留下细密的印记，会轻轻地吻上他微闭着的眼睛，但是绝对不会亲吻Newt的嘴唇。不知道是做梦者的内心深处刻意的设计，还是这就是真实情景的使然，反正无论如何，在Newt梦境里的Theseus在某些方面似乎有些冷漠的不近人情，即便是Newt发自内心的想要去拥抱他让他给予自己一个亲吻，他都会别过自己的脑袋轻轻的滑过这个吻。

操。Newt突然惊醒，内心只有一句简短的脏话，教养极高的他很少说这些粗俗的单词，但是现在他发觉也只有这些赤裸的话语更能表达他内心的想法。不知道什么时候他抱着枕头伴杂各种纷乱的想法睡了过去，他已经很久没有做过这种梦了，这个梦在途中可以带给他无限的快感，让他所有感官瞬间打开。可是梦醒之后却让他感觉到自我厌恶，口干舌燥，被自己肮脏而悖论的想法惊吓到冒出冷汗。

胸口发闷，酸软的支撑起自己的身体，转化姿势坐起身来，都不用去亲自查看，胯下黏腻湿滑的感觉清楚的告诉他，Newt Scamander因为这个下流的梦境久违的高潮了。行吧，他头晕眼花的想到，我一定是疯了，推门步入浴室的时候他摸到了门板上贴着的照片，扭头望去发现那是一张他和Theseus的合照。他愣在了那里，Theseus微微抹开的嘴角就像另外一种讽刺，让Newt不知所措。

我又想离开这里了。Newt听到自己的心脏疯狂跳动着，伴随的还有这一句话的重复；身后没有人追他，但是他仍旧像是喝醉了酒找不到节奏一般，跌跌撞撞的摸着墙来到了厕所，猛地推开水龙头，满满接过一捧喷刷出来的冷水打在自己的脸上。真的是糟糕，他盯着镜子里面色苍白却脸颊矛盾发红的自己如此想到，真的是太糟糕了。他心里再一次默念道。

“很高兴你能来参加我们的社团，可以进去休息一下，很快我们的活动就要开始了哦。”Queenie和Tina站在入口处迎接着人们，来者的年级从一年级到四年级都有，每次只要是三四年级那些小有名气的人来到这附近的时候，Queenie就会抹开自己的嘴角发出一连串清脆的笑声。

Queenie和Tina负责寒暄温暖，但是似乎这项工作对于Tina而言有些过于牵强了，她更多的时候则是朝着来者礼貌而又不失庄重的点点头，涂着偏棕红的口红的嘴唇用一种独特的方式上扬着，仔细观察会发现她的笑容是有区别的。Jacob则是负责分发小礼物，其实就是他店面里自己烘焙的蛋糕甜点罢了，但是那些小巧精美的东西总是能很好地获得女大学生的喜好。

Newt可以说是被强制性拉过来的，他对大学的社团几乎是没有任何的兴趣，他宁愿将自己反锁在图书管理都不想要去参加这些喧闹关系复杂的社团，处理人际关系的确让他感觉到头疼。但是他饲养的两只小动物却能很好的吸引更多好奇的人，虽然说那只名为Pickett的猫咪慵懒的窝在他的肩膀上，而Newt则是一个人坐在一旁的楼梯阶梯上；一时之间他真的找不到喜欢到处扒拉东西的Niffler跑到哪里去了，反正等会哪里有人发出惊呼，它就大概出现在那里。

Pickett非常的乖巧，安静的窝在Newt的肩头上充当着一条温暖的围巾，这是他在路边上捡到的奶猫，当时腿部受伤了并且防备心特别的高，Newt出于好心将其带到宠物店进行治疗的途中，还咬伤了Newt的食指；不过现在经过长时间的相处，它仍旧防备心特别的高，但是唯一除了Newt，它非常的黏糊在Newt的身上。只要是生人靠近Newt它都会瞪着来者，尾巴竖的老高并且发出咕噜的警告声，直到Newt笑着顺着它的毛发才会继续窝着。

突然人群中出现了不小的骚乱，Newt并没有注意到，思绪再一次的飘到了十万八千里，甚至有的时候本人也不知道刚刚自己到底在想什么。他只是轻轻地揉着Pickett的毛，感受着它传递给他的热度，这所有的一切都让他在这种陌生的环境里平复了躁动不安的心态。

这几天的上学让他觉得自己是一个恐怖分子，恨不得用围巾将自己的整张脸给叠起来，趁着没人的时候早点去学校，一下课趁着人多的时候混入人群当中快速朝着地铁站走去——丝毫没有理会Jacob的气喘吁吁。这所有的一切愚蠢而又幼稚的做法只是为了躲避他的哥哥，谁知道他们两人会不会尴尬的在校园道路上面对面碰面呢。

他一点都不想要让自己的哥哥知道他因为“赌气”而离家出走差不多四五年的弟弟就和他一个学校，更不想要让他的哥哥知道自己其他一切东西。Newt听到了有人呼唤他的名字，大脑一片迟钝还没来得及反应过来到底是谁的声音的同时，身体已经率先本能的做出了扭头朝着声源处望去。

他意识到是Queenie叫他去管管自己的Niffler——大概又是叼了什么香肠打翻了什么盘子，但是他找回思绪望着入口处的瞬间，才意识到自己刚刚做了一个多么愚笨的动作，Theseus Scamander正双手插着兜有一搭没一搭的跟女孩们聊着天，他嘴边挂着浅淡的笑容，丝毫没有介意那个女孩过满的胸部不怀好意的凑上去。

真的是见了鬼了，这是Newt的想法，这个场景似乎和他的回忆搅浑在一起。趁着Theseus还没有注意到自己之前，慌乱地将脑袋摆过来，却望到了躲在人群脚边啃咬着香槟闪亮包装的Niffler。Newt感觉到自己瞬间高度紧张了起来，这个家伙果然就不能让他好好安心的待一会；Niffler总是有种魔力——能让Newt完美的忘记当下更加紧急的事情。

“Niffler！”他猛地站了起来，甚至稍微踉跄了一下，完全不顾旁边正在亲亲我我的小情侣那鄙夷的眼神。而被叫住名字的小家伙终于意识到自己大事不妙了，下一秒Newt好几个健步上去将这个还想要挣扎出“魔爪”的家伙提到了半空中。

“我都跟你说了，坏孩子，不允许做这些东西！你平时咬家具也就算了，老天，这可是香槟？”他抖了Niffler好几下，将它从包装精美的香槟旁边给挪开，小家伙睁着一双无辜的眼神盯着Newt，可是后者明显早就不吃这一套，软硬兼施的Newt宠物医生兼助清楚的了解它们到底在想什么。一人一狗大眼瞪小眼，最后Niffler发出了一声悲怆的呜呜声，Newt叹了口气一手将其抱在了自己的怀里，该死的，这个家伙现在还会用水汪汪的眼睛看着自己。

“行了，我知道了，我知道你不想做一个坏孩子的是吗？”他抱歉的揉着Niffler，甚至凑上前去拿鼻梁蹭了蹭它的耳朵，肩膀上原本好笑的盯着Niffler的Pickett突然直起了身子，抬起脑袋且警惕的望着身后，一副紧张戒备的模样；而Newt很明显再一次没有意识到这一点，直到身后传来了一声熟悉的问候声，

“Artemis？”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一个月没更，我超厉害的  
> 现在的发展我好喜欢（？？  
> 有微量的Newtina哦，不过我还是吃Thesewt的，放心XD

这种感觉非常的不好，Newt感觉自己全身因为这一句突然的问候僵硬了不少，这个时候怀里的调皮家伙终于安静下来了；他当然知道在自己身后微微弯下身躯的人到底是谁，是他这几年一直躲避再也不想见到的家伙。

突然混乱的大脑让他不知道该如何对付此事才算是比较稳妥的，好险是Theseus也知道他的性格，并没有强行冲上来给他一个熟悉的拥抱，最后他就像是在冬日里矗立许久的冻人一般缓缓地扭过身子。

Theseus变了稍许，不再是前几年那般，现在的Theseus让Newt感觉到陌生，虽然他顶着一张熟悉且令Newt安心的皮囊；这些印象都是Newt的第一个感觉，其次，很直观的看法就是他的发际线似乎又往后移了。虽然有点想笑，但是此刻并不是嘲笑兄长因为劳累而脱发的好时机。

原本他捣乱的宠物足够吸引大家的注意力，现在再加上似乎不嫌事大的Theseus，四年级的风云学生突然密切关注一年级没有什么人注意的男子，只要稍微斜眼注意就会发现在场所有的人都将好奇的眼光投射到这僵硬的两人身上。

注意到远处好友三人一言难尽的眼神，尤其是Queenie那一副你背叛了我姐姐的表情，更是让Newt感觉到明显的热感从脖颈下端一直腾升到面庞，他张了张嘴想要说些什么化解两人之间诡异的尴尬，但是每一句客套的话语在此刻从嘴里说出来似乎都不会起到正面的作用，有谁刻意躲了兄长长达几年之后，开口第一句话就是“今天天气不错呵呵”；因此脑袋有些宕机的Newt希望装傻能够挽救当场无法挽回的糟糕。

“别想着做什么花招。无论是装傻还是撒谎，都很蹩脚。”Theseus低声说道，这句话只有两人才能清晰的听到，远方的人只能看到新来的焦点人物嘴型轻微动了下罢了。果真，即便是过了几年没有几面，哥哥就是哥哥，这句话总让Newt想到往日做错了事情，例如说偷偷摸摸将奇奇怪怪的动物带回家里，腿上的泥巴弄脏了家里的地毯惹得母亲一顿批评之前，Theseus总是会走上前来，轻轻地握着男孩的手，低声叮嘱他不要搞什么花招。

因为Theseus先发制人，Newt即将要磕磕巴巴挤出来的那一句“不好意思，我不认识所谓的Artemis，您是谁，有何贵干”再一次给挤了回去；他现在唯一能做的就是瞪大自己的眼睛盯着地板的砖块，不敢去看面前Theseus的表情，只能通过地上拉长的影子知道Theseus换了个姿势，将双手插在腰上微偏着脑袋，这典型的就是Scamander家族恨铁不成钢的姿势，如果他没猜错的话，Newt假装不经意用眼神略过他兄长的面部，果然，沉着面庞一副公事公办的模样。

“请不要对对你的社团同伴施加如此大的压力，”身后传来熟悉的声音暂时解救了Newt，抬眼越过Theseus的肩膀发现是原本站在招待处的Tina将怀里的面包塞给一旁看好戏的Queenie，大跨步走了过来，她看起来就像是执行公事的女探员，“我很抱歉，他的两只宠物影响了你的心情，有什么不满的可以直接和我副社长说。请不要私自找他，可以吗？”

深黑色头发的女子走到Newt身旁双臂怀抱在胸前，一副母鸡在老鹰面前死死护住小鸡仔的模样，这种感觉让Newt感觉到很窝囊废，但是此刻他并不嫌恶；Theseus看到两人紧张兮兮，动不动交换一下眼神，似乎下一秒就要抄武器抵御的防备模样不由得露出了一个笑容，主动地朝着Tina伸出手，“您好，我是四年级的Theseus Scamander，很高兴加入这个社团，也很高兴认识您。”

“我当然知道您是谁了，有名的人从来是不缺少额外的关注。再何况，我们刚刚在入口处已经寒暄过一次了。”Tina依旧礼貌性的将自己的手送到Theseus的手心里，敷衍的握了几下便松开，可是她明显护着Newt的姿势却没有任何的变化，“我是一年级新生Tina Goldstein，后面那位是我们的社员Newt Scamander。Scamander学长，恕我直言，现在可不是叙旧算老账的好时机，即便您对Newt有什么要说的，可以晚点再说。”

“您肯定是误会了什么，Tina，非常抱歉，我未经允许如此亲昵的称呼您，”Theseus叹了口气，“我是Newt的亲生哥哥，可能刚刚我太过于激动了会让你们产生如此的误解，因为我太久没有见到我的弟弟了，实在是过于开心。我只是想要跟我的弟弟说几句话罢了。”

Newt下意识的拉了拉Tina的衣角，两人之间交换了一个非常暗含内容的眼神，就连怀抱里的小家伙也识趣瞪大了水汪汪的眼睛盯着面前的女人，Newt当然知道现在要是他真的放走了Tina，他真的没法在未作任何准备的情况之下面对这位老奸巨猾的Theseus。

“那你们说吧，”Tina往后退了一步，但是仍旧处于两人圈子的范围，双手依旧怀抱在胸前，冷漠的眼神宛若案件的审判官；远方的Jacob刚想要赶过来却被旁边开始紧张的Queenie给拉住了，怎么看这三人的关系变得越来越微妙，“我就在这里站着，维持下附近的秩序，你们两个大可以当我不存在。继续你们的聊天。”

Theseus歪了下脑袋，眯着眼睛朝着Newt露出一个浅淡的微笑，如同被占了领域的猫科动物一般；斜眼瞄到这个表情，Newt只能假装自己没有看到，一直低着脑袋顺着怀里捣蛋家伙的毛，这个笑容Newt非常的熟悉，很明显的是Theseus已经对这种情况表示出不耐烦以及生气，但是却又出于礼貌他不好意思对Tina说些什么。

“你再这么顺下去，它的毛都要掉光了，”Theseus指着Newt怀里的动物好气而又好笑的说道，以往面对这种类似状况只会躲在阁楼里的男孩现在有了帮手，并且第一感觉告诉他，这个深色头发女子并不好惹，各种层面上的不好惹，她现在和Newt是一条线上的同伙，“请问Tina是我弟弟的朋友吗，真是太让我吃惊了，除了Leta之外，我还以为这个害羞鬼没法找到更多的朋友。很感谢这段日子你对他的包容，你知道的，其实他本人比较偏执和害羞……”

又来了，Theseus又来了，Newt咬住嘴里下颚的软肉，疼痛感让他半眯起左眼，他讨厌现在Theseus所有的做派以及言语中的每一个字，他果然变得世故且令人感觉难受。无论是过去还是现在，每一次Theseus都是这般，只要跟别人聊天，一旦提到他的弟弟Newt本人，这位年长者的话语里刻意加重了某些暧昧亲昵的称呼代词，并且还像是有意无意一般提到了Newt的过往，似乎在刻意两人之间无形的距离，跟别人宣告关系的密切，可是Newt清楚地知道，他低垂下眼睑，他的兄长也只是做到亲情这一层次就会收手。

给你一点甜头然后再也没有任何的后续，就像是石沉大海之前破击水面的最后一声一般，瞬间消失在苍茫无边的大海之上；Newt倒宁愿甜头之后是当头一棒，而不是像是Theseus这般用语言来模糊定义和暧昧去划线，这一种变相的宣告主权总是在隔靴搔痒，变相的折磨着Newt，得不到的东西凭借着Theseus看似好听的话语的名义，在内心暗处更加放肆的骚动。

即便是Newt最不愿意回忆的过往那一天，他的兄长也是这样摇摆不定的回复他。正因如此，他才会选择落荒而逃，既然得不到明确的回答，他也不愿意再继续等待下去。

突然的勇气直接冲涌上脑袋，原本一直躲闪眼神的男子立刻将一旁满脸警惕的女子拉到自己的身旁，出于某种意识，他只是紧紧地握住Tina的手腕而不是Tina的手，如同落水的人抓住最后一根救命稻草般没有丝毫松开；面对着兄长略微有些诧异的挑眉还有Tina不解的神情，脑袋里如同翻滚着冒泡的浆糊，还未来得及消化反应刚刚自己做了什么，一句自己也没有意料到的话语立刻从嘴边顺利溜出，

“你太过分了，Theseus！Tina不仅仅是我的朋友，你现在都不懂我。对了，希望，呃希望你对我的女朋友尊重一点！”就像是爆炸了的气球一般，体内膨胀的气体随着话语出去之后瞬间只剩下破片，当着面前两人吼完这一句话语之后Newt再一次瞪大了自己的眼睛；幸运的是周围的人早就没心情管顾这里的矛盾谈论，但是从僵直的身影可以知道Newt很明显本人自身也没有意料到会说出这一句话。

其实不仅仅是Newt，在场的三个人都一时间难以消化这一句话以致于让他们三人保持着尴尬的姿势，在原地互相大眼瞪小眼，如同被美杜莎定住的雕像一般。Tina瞪着面前的Newt，下意识微皱眉头，她知道自己是一直对这名男子有好感，但是突然宣誓两人莫名进阶的身份还是让她有一种被冒犯的感觉。

如果此刻Tina有多余的时间从思考深处抽身看看旁边的Theseus，会发现他虽然脸上仍旧挂着浅淡笑容，不过只是暴风雨之前的宁静罢了。男子眼神暗沉，盯着面前瑟缩着肩膀的胞弟不知道在思考着什么，他似乎在赞同什么一般轻微点着脑袋。

“他们三个人在干什么，玩木头人谁先动谁先输吗？真的是诡异。”Queenie扭头好奇的问道，看戏的总是永远不嫌事情大，Jacob也是瞪大眼睛不解的摇了摇头，“babe，我不知道是不是我的错觉，我感觉Tina好像是脸红了。真的是难得。”

一声好奇的狗吠唤醒了Newt，大梦初醒的男子如同摸到烫手山芋一般甩开了Tina的手腕，他看了看Tina的手腕再看了看自己的手，就像是发现了什么可怕的东西一般乱了手脚；发现危险情况的鹿竖起身后的尾巴，赶忙从女子身边弹再一次跳到一边，现在他哥哥身边也不能待下去，Tina的更加不能了。他原本以为Tina过来会让这个尴尬的环境好上那么一点，却没有意料到会被自己一句话推到未曾意料到的发展境况。

等到两人再一次反应过来的刹那，他们发现罪魁祸首男孩早已跑出了三人范围，旁边还跟着嗷嗷乱叫的两只小家伙，两人心知肚明若是追上去只会变得更加糟糕，说不定Newt会出自偏执又跑到不知道哪里去。两人心照不宣的瞄了对方一眼，瞬间别过视线无言而又好笑的盯着Newt踩上自行车，摇摇晃晃的从两人视野里消失到月色之中。

“什么？！他跟你告白了？噢，真不敢相信，不过也是，就像是神话故事那般，腼腆害羞的男孩会在真爱面前说出内心爱的篇章，爱的歌谣……”

“Queenie，够了，能不能消停下你脑袋内那些不切实际的粉红色想法，今晚发生的所有早就已经超出我的意料范围之内了。”Tina按了按发涨的太阳穴，现在手腕处似乎还残留着Newt手心的温度，每一想到那个场景她无法避免自己心跳的加速。

但是，Tina心里又一次叹了口气，他要是真的喜欢自己的话，情急之下为什么依旧刻意一般选择只抓住自己的手腕而不是手。没有注意到Tina内心纠结于疑惑的Queenie随手从旁边抄了一个抱枕坐在姐姐的旁边，手里拿着课本装模作样的学习，满脸的兴奋和激动已经足够出卖内心的实际想法。

“噢，行吧，”Queenie飞快地眨了眨眼睛，“你有想好明天怎么面对Newt了吗？太可爱了，那个伦敦男孩会害羞的吧。你说，他什么时候才会约你出去约会？”

“明天是周末，按照日常惯例，Newt应该是在宠物店里工作而不是跟我出去约会；再者，我也没有那么饥渴，都是成年人了，约会什么的还是看双方把。最后，我觉得他应该还需要几天来消化自己说出口的那句话。”

“啊，又在说教了，亲爱的，我知道其实你还是很想要约会的啦。要不，你也主动一点，我们都知道其实你是有点儿喜欢Newt的不是吗？虽然说他的哥哥，Theseus看起来并不好处理，但是我敢相信你肯定能做到的，只要有我的帮助，不对吗。”

“老天，你怎么就不能觉得这句话只是他最后的救命稻草而已？”Tina叹了口气，失落感笼罩住所有鲜活的情感，“你是不知道他说这句话的时候，他看的人根本不是我，他几乎就没有将眼睛珠子从他哥哥的身上移开。若是说这是个……是个告白，也未免太过于诡异了；你见过谁告白的时候盯着是自己的哥哥看？”

“可能人家只是不敢看着你？你平日那么凶，说句老实话，不仅仅是Newt不敢看着你，学校里很多对你有意思的男孩儿都不敢靠近你，好吗？从高中开始，你猜猜我帮你传递过多少封情书？”Queenie将课本一丢，伸手够到了茶几上的粉红色指甲油，慵懒的拧开盖子，“那些过去的都不重要了，但是，我怎么总感觉，Tina，我说出来你不要生气，这次真的不是我脑内的粉红泡泡作怪，我总感觉Newt和Theseus由那么点诡异的关系，难道是两人因为家族财产分配什么的闹僵关系什么的？”

“我也感觉到了，讲真的，其实Newt的那句话与其说是告白，我倒觉得像是变相跟他哥哥在赌气。”Tina推了推旁边的妹妹，让她坐直身体好好涂指甲油，“你当时是一直看着的吧，你有看到Theseus的表情吗？唉，我从来不知道伦敦来的家伙可以和他的弟弟有那么大的差别，如果不是两人都叫一个姓氏，走在路上谁会把这个黑脸男跟小獾联系在一起。”

“我怎么看到Theseus的表情，他一直背对着我们好吗？我也想要看看他的表情，你知道的，看一个帅哥似乎也没有什么多大损失。尤其是像是Theseus那样的，真好。”聊到一半，Queenie身旁的手机突然亮了一下，瞄了一眼之后赶忙放下指甲油抄起手机，“噢，Tina，不好了，Jacob刚刚给我发消息说，Newt打从社团聚会逃跑之后到现在都还没有回到家里。”

“或许只是他房间的灯没有开？怎么可能？现在都快凌晨两点了。”印象中的Newt并不是喜欢晚归更不是喜欢到外面泡酒吧寻找一夜情的人，高中的时候就算是晚上去开派对，这个男孩都是准时准点回到家里。Tina立马凑到Queenie的旁边，不一会，手机屏幕上跳出气泡显示Jacob正在输入当中。

“我尝试着打开他的房门，虽然这是不对的，但是我发现房间里没有任何一个人。那两只嗷嗷乱叫的家伙也未曾出现在公寓里，所以我才发现了不对劲的地方。”附赠的还有一张Newt房间空无一人的照片，虽然现在她们两人有点想讨论Newt房间内为何会挂着一把吉他（她们从来都不知道Newt有这种兴趣或者是曾经听到过他谈论这个东西），但是他们更加应该担心Newt带着两只动物大半夜跑到哪里去。

“你打了Newt的电话了吗？”Queenie发完这条讯息过去，扭头发现Tina已经摸出了手机尝试着跟这个突然不归的Newt拨打电话，等到手机那头传来熟悉的机械声音的刹那，Jacob的消息也再一次发来。Tina摇了摇脑袋关闭了屏幕亮度，“没办法联系到他，该死的，他已经关机了。这个家伙在搞什么。”

“Jacob说他刚刚尝试拨打了宠物店老板的电话，他们表示没有见到过Newt的影子，他也去找了几个Newt有可能出现的场所，他都没有任何的发现。就连湖边也看了，大晚上的那里很冷，怎么会有人出现。”Queenie叹了口气，看到Tina准备起身穿上外套出门立刻拉住了她的姐姐，“你疯了吗？你一个女人大晚上出门？你是不知道巷子里有多少人在等着你要把你拖进去？再加上，最近小镇里的治安并不好你又没有持枪证，老天我这里又要骂政府了，无论你怎么说，我都不允许你就这么出去。”

“那你认为Newt那小羔羊会比我一个人摸黑出去好到哪里去吗？”Tina无奈的叹了口气，感觉她妹妹说话其实也有道理，她知道如果做不好的话，兴许Newt还没来得及找到就也把自己搭进去；即便如此，依旧缓慢的穿着大衣。

Tina因为还没来得及考持枪证，不然她兴许就揣上杀人工具出去。“你也知道的，Newt这个家伙从高中开始，就不喜欢在外面陌生人多的地方待着。再加上，噢，老天，他可是喝一杯酒就会醉的不成样子，高中毕业聚会那次喝的满脸通红，被人亲的都恍惚不知情，照这么说的话，谁知道他会不会被哪些人拐去做了毒贩？最近我听旁边吸毒的家伙说，飞叶又开始流行了。”

“冷静冷静，Tina，Newt的处境可能没有你说的那么糟糕，虽然最近真的有几起类似的事件。但是我绝对不允许，再这么危险的时刻你一个人大半夜在外闯荡，”Queenie赶忙站起身子，用身体挡住了家里的大门，“不是说我自私，Tina，你真的不要忘了自己只是个女性，同时你还是我的姐姐，你其实和Newt除了朋友之外真的没有什么别的关系了，求求你不要那么盲目，行吗？如果你有任何的受伤我会很难过的，我只有你一个亲人了。”

Tina看了看Queenie，她清楚自己的妹妹总是会轻易情感化，泛红的眼眶让她做姐姐的也于心不忍，其实Queenie说的话也不无道理，叹了口气，慢下穿鞋的动作，“那现在怎么办，拨打911吗？我并不认为那些吃饱了没事干的家伙会理会我们的寻人启事，老天，要是电话里没点枪声都没法继续接通电话。真的是，突然这么一出，我也不知道该怎么办比较好了。”

“除了Jacob，我……我觉得还有一个人可以去找，”Queenie就像是发现了什么一般，立马从门口便滚到沙发上将笔记本电脑端了起来，Tina好奇的插着腰盯着满眼睛激动的女孩，只见她的手指在键盘上飞快的敲打着，“你在干什么，Que？这里除了我们几个人还有谁认识Newt，并且愿意在大半夜去不知道的哪里找到他？等下，你用的好像是我的电脑，噢再等下，老天，你打开的是Facebook的面板吗？”

“别生气，我知道如果用我的Facebook账号他肯定不会看的。你稍等下，对了，笑一笑，别生气，我现在，我们现在只能祈祷他还没有睡，老天，为什么跟他聊天还要通过好友请求，啧，还没有反应。糟糕了，等他通过回复了我们的时候Newt都被别人卖到不知道那里去了。”Queenie叹了口气，像是自暴自弃一般将Tina的电脑丢到了沙发一旁，虽然Tina知道她的话语里总是有夸大的成分，但是她倒是宁愿Newt被抓去卖了而不是出现在明天报纸枪支流血事件头条板块上。

“等下，这个是Theseus的主页？”抄起沙发上的电脑Tina高声询问道，“老天，你刚刚都拿我的账号做什么了？你做这些勾搭四年级学长的事情能不能用回自己的账号，这可是我的私人账号。等下，你别告诉我，你刚刚让我去加Theseus的Facebook好友了，你是没有看到他今天的表情，听到我是Newt女朋友之后那种不屑，我说真的，英国贵族家族都是这样看人的吗，真的是比Newt还令我感觉到让人冒f……”

【系统提示 Theseus Scamander已通过您的好友请求。】

突然电脑跳出提示音，“Que，他同意了。”Tina有些诧异的盯着跳出来的提醒，瞬间停下了嘴里叨叨絮絮的抱怨，“你该不会是想要Theseus去找Newt吧？我为什么感觉你这么做会把事情搞得更加糟糕。你真的是认真的吗，这两个人怎么看都像是在为家产大打出手的模样，噢，老天……”

“别无选择了，Tina，我们这里最明白Newt成长历程的也只有Theseus了不是吗？他再加上熟悉路况的Jacob，Jacob有持枪证，两个人应该在街头不会出什么问题的！我觉得，我觉得他们应该很快能找到Newt。你快把电脑给我吧，如果让你说的话肯定又要花大半部分时间思考怎么言语妥当，别自己打了，快把电脑给我！”


End file.
